The present disclosure relates to glass-ceramics of the lithium aluminosilicate (LAS) type, having a generally brown-grey color and containing a solid solution of beta-spodumene as the predominant crystalline phase. The disclosure also relates to articles made from such glass-ceramics, precursor glasses for such glass-ceramics, and methods for obtaining such glass-ceramics and related articles.